


Lords and Ladies [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Chess, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Lords and Ladies' by ButterflyGhost</p><p>Elaine teaches Frannie how to play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lords and Ladies [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lords and Ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470595) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



**Length:** 2min:22sec

 **Summary:** Elaine teaches Frannie how to play chess.

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z1qlq8jwls3wi3j/Lords_and_Ladies.mp3) or [audiobook (2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8wm8o6r30ikpmm2/Lords_and_Ladies.m4b)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (3 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032105.zip) or [audiobook (2 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032106.zip)


End file.
